


Yellow Crayons

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Buffy Stories [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Wedding, au-xander doesn't run off at the wedding, yellow crayons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander actually marries Anya. Willow makes a best man speech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Crayons

Prompt: None  
Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Characters: Xander, Anya, Willow  
Pairing: Xander/Anya  
Summary: Xander actually marries Anya. Willow makes a best man speech.

"I've been informed that it's my duty, as best man, to make with the embarrassing of the groom. So here goes nothing.

"Xander, you've been my best friend since the first day of kindergarten. It was always just us growing up, and you know me better than anyone. I know I said I was going to embarrass you, and believe me, mister, I could, but the only story I'm going to tell is the yellow crayon one.

"To me, yellow has always symbolized everything good, since the first time I met Xander. I had broken the yellow crayon and was afraid that I would get in trouble from the teacher, but Xander just tried to put it back together with some Elmer's.

"You've always been there for me, and even though I had our wedding all planned in Middle School, there's no hard feelings Anya. So here's to everything good for my best friend, Xander, and his beautiful bride, Anya."

Willow walked over and gave them both a hug before presenting them with a giant (plastic) yellow crayon with their names written in Willow's cursive on the label.

Anya + Xander Harris Yellow


End file.
